The present invention relates to a clamp and more particularly to an improved clamp in which the jaws can be easily locked in a predetermined position around an article and in which the jaws can be easily unlocked from said predetermined position to release the article.
A number of clamps have been used in the past to hold articles. Some of these clamps have means for locking the jaws of the clamp in a predetermined gripping position around an article and for unlocking them to release the article. Some of these previous clamps are complicated to operate as well as expensive to manufacture and maintain.
Objects
The present invention avoids these drawbacks and has for one of its objects the provision of an improved clamp in which the jaws can be easily locked in a predetermined position around an article and in which the jaws can be easily unlocked to release the article.
Another object of the present invention is an improved clamp which is simple to operate and maintain.
Another object of the present invention is an improved clamp which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.